Here Without You
by Drachegirl14
Summary: Aurikku one shot Auron muses on the Farplane about a special someone, and the fayth give him a gift . . .


**Yet another Aurikku one-shot from me . . . I do not own them or Here Without You. But it is a good song.**

Here Without You A hundred days have made me older 

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lives have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

The Farplane was nice, he supposed. He'd been allowed the peace he had desired so badly for the past ten years. He'd been reunited with his friends. It was calming here. He was given a small place of his own, near banks of a river that looked similar to the Moonflow back in Spira. He hung around with his two friends quietly remembering the days past with them. He never slept, he never ate, and he never changed his clothes. Spirits of the dead did not need to do such things. Instead, he had all the time in the world. And he thought about her.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jecht asked him. Both men had been re-united with their wives. He supposed that was also good. He had peace. They had a loving eternity.

Auron nodded. "Yes."

Jecht looked as he did the last time Auron had seen him alive, or human. Braska looked more or less the same as well. Auron was possibly the only one that had changed. His hair had lost the gray, turning back to a color darker then ebony. He still wore the robes, the armor, and the jug, but his sword was not needed. Besides, Masamune had been left behind when Yuna had sent him.

"Are you certain?" Braska asked quietly.

"Yes my lord." Auron was a bit annoyed that his friends could read him so well.

Jecht stared at him a bit longer. "No you aren't. You're thinking' too much."

"I'm fine Jecht." He glared at the other man. "And since when have you become an expert on me?"

"Since I sat around in Sin, waiting for you to get your ass over to beat me." Jecht responded.

"You had nothing better to do than watch me?" Auron asked, slightly amazed. The cowl and sunglasses were gone, but the scar remained. This was why Jecht could tell of his surprise.

"You go be Sin for a while, then come back and tell me how it goes," Jecht shot back.

"Hmph." Auron turned his head away.

It was quiet, and then Braska asked quietly, "Whet causes my friend to reminiscent so?"

And all the miles that separate 

_You disappeared and now I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you still lull my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

Auron Sighed, and with the knowledge they wouldn't let up until they knew, he answered, "A woman."

Jecht laughed. "I wondered when you'd find someone again. Who is she?"

Auron glared at him, not saying anything.

"Auron?" Braska probed gently.

" . . .. An Al Bhed. She's an Al Bhed." Auron answered. He smirked at Jecht's annoyance of his dodge of the question.

"How about a name?" Jecht asked.

"No." Auron replied.

"Why? Scared we won't approve?" Jecht teased.

Something like that, Auron thought wiry. Aloud he said, "No."

"Then why not?" Jecht asked.

Auron pursed his lips. "There are reasons . . ." he said slowly.

Braska had been studying him for a while, then he softly said, "You truly love her, despite obstacles between you."

Auron's throat tightened slightly. "I . . . yes. I do love her."

"Tell us Auron," Braska coaxed. "We may be able to help you."

" . . ." Auron said nothing, then sighed. "Rikku."

"Rikku?!" Jecht fell over backwards, laughing.

Braska looked surprised. "My niece?"

Auron nodded shortly. His muscles were tense, and he very much wanted to hurt his friend who was still laughing.

Jecht sat up, and said with an amused tone, "The scrawny little Al Bhed with you?"

Auron's fist caught Jecht's chin, hard. "She isn't scrawny."

"Okay man, chill out," Jecht complained, massaging his jaw. "Damn, you must care about her . . . I never felt you hit that hard."

Braska's look was one of warm acceptance. "You love my niece? It was not unexpected, but certainly still a surprise . . ."

Auron turned his thoughts inward as Braska and Jecht began to chat about her at the final battle.

Rikku Cidopholus.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her, passed out on the banks of the Moonflow. When Tidus had woken her up, he'd watched her. She was still an Al Bhed, and although the others weren't aware, he knew who'd been piloting that machina that had kidnapped Yuna.

Watching her though, he soon learned to respect her. And it wasn't too much longer after that, that he began to desire her.

He was repulsed at first. The girl was a good thief, and an excellent weapons and armor customizer, but she was sixteen. That did not seem to appeal to his subconscious or his body however. His dreams began to be plagued with her. Several times, he'd woken up and had to discreetly adjust himself before the others awoke or the person standing guard noticed.

And that was simply the tip of the iceburg. He began to worry about her health, her safety, before others, even Yuna and Tidus. His first thoughts after a battle were how well she'd done, or if she was injured, if she was all right. He began to find himself hanging at the back of the group, watching her as she bounced around, laughing with Yuna or Tidus or Wakka.

After Wakka's little blow-up upon the discovery of her heritage, he found himself desiring to hold her, comfort her . . . and tear Wakka's throat out. When all that was left were himself and her to take a snow machina, he'd been nervous, and nearly yelled at himself. Was he a warrior, a guardian, or some lovesick schoolboy? Wait, love? Where had that come from?

But as he'd held onto her petite waist, he couldn't help but notice how her body fit perfectly against his. The smell of her, desert roses and rain, filled his nostrils and made him as high as if he'd just drank four glasses of Qacutaur wine. It was incredible.

She'd been trembling when they got off the machina, and he'd asked if she was cold. She had said no, and Auron's good eye picked out the goosebumps running up and down her arms. They were still there, in the Sanubia Desert, when she'd been leading the way to Home.

"Hello?"

Auron was jolted back out of his thoughts by Jecht. "What?" he snapped.

"Jeez, the fayth wanna see you. That's all." Jecht replied.

Auron sighed irritably, then stood and made his way the large tree in the center of the Farplane, where all could come and relax if they wished.

He saw a hole in the trunk of the tree, and entered it. Inside was a little boy with a purple cloak hiding his face. Bahamut.

"Sir Auron," the fayth greeted.

Auron barely inclined his head. "Yes?"

"The other fayth and I have a . . . request for you."

"I want to remain in peace." Auron said shortly, before turning to walk away.

"We want you to go back and be with Rikku."

That got his attention. "What?" He turned to face the boy fayth, not totally surprised to see the other fayths had joined him by then.

"You've saved Spira not once, but twice. You found love in someone who returns it. We will give you one night to return to her." The fayth of Ixion clarified.

Auron was silent.

"Will you accept?" The soft-spoken fayth of Valefor asked.

Auron hesitated for a fraction of a second, then nodded.

"Good. Close your eyes."

Auron did as he was told, and opened his eyes to find himself standing on the beaches of Besaid.

"Remember," A voice said in the back of his head. "One night only."

Auron looked at the horizon. The sun was halfway sunk below the ocean's surface. He walked swiftly to the village, staying off the main road. He observed the villagers for a bit upon his arrival. That was when he saw her, in what seemed like a thousand years.

Her hair cascaded down her back like a blond waterfall. She now wore a yellow bikini top, and still wore the short green short with lace. She was talking cheerfully to Lulu, but he could see beyond the mask. She was exhausted.

And miles just keep rollin 

_As people leave their ways to say hello_

_I've heard this life is over rated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

He saw her walk into the last hut, a bit away from the others. He glanced at the sun. There was a sliver left, just above the horizon. He quietly made his way to her place and slipped inside.

She was sitting, not saying anything, but she was examining something. He was touched to find his sword. The smell of salt filled the air, although it was hardly noticeable, and the weapon muffled her soft cries.

He gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. She turned with a gasp to lock his eye with hers.

"A-auron?" she asked hesitantly. She slowly reached a hand out toe touch her fingertips to my face.

Suddenly, she was in my arms, crying and sobbing, even as I soothed her with gentle words.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you still lull my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

"Rikku," he whispered in her ear. "Rikku look at me."

Her emerald eyes, no longer tired, but bright with tears and something he could jot identify, looked back at him.

"I love you," he told her.

Her eyes got wider and she gasped. "Auron?"

"The fayth granted me one night with my love." He whispered.

Her eyes grew sad again. Not able to watch it, he kissed her, pulling her to him and holding her possessively. The kiss was gentle, then grew as the flames of passion began to burn. He picked her up and walked with her into the tiny room that was her bedroom.

Everything was a blur, but yet clear at the same time.

Everything I know Clothes flying in different directions, strewn about the tiny room. And everywhere I go 

Her soft skin and firm muscle beneath his fingers as his hands explored what he desired for so long.

It gets harder 

Slowly making love to her, enjoying every mewl and cry of pleasure blossoming from her lips.

_To take away my love_

Flying over the edge with her, falling into heaven as she screamed his name.

_And when the last one falls_

Making love again . . . and again . . . until the darkness began to lighten to gray as the announcement of the sun's ascent.

_When it's all said and done_

He felt himself beginning to fade.

"Rikku . . . I have to go . . ." Auron whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Auron, please . . . don't leave me again . . ."

He kissed her gently and began to move within her, desperate to have one last time with her.

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

She reached climax with him, and their souls joined for the briefest of seconds, and then he faded away from her, leaving Rikku alone on the bed, tears streaming from her emerald eyes.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you still lull my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

She came to see him, five years later. He felt the tugging on his soul and then he was looking at her . . . and a tiny girl next to Rikku. The girl looked to be about four years old.

"Hey." Rikku said to him. He couldn't speak; the pyreflies couldn't replicate his voice.

"Sorry I haven't come around here . . . I didn't believe you were there that night, but you were . . ." Rikku looked ashamed before tugging the girl that hid behind her legs out next to her. The girl looked at the ground. Rikku knelt next to her. She whispered something in the little girl's ear and she looked up at him, floating there.

The next words out of the tiny girl's mouth did not shock him. "Hi daddy . . ."

He smiled.

The tiny girl had Rikku's lithe form and thick hair. Her hair was black, and although the shape of her eyes were Rikku's, her eye color was his.

"I named her Takara . . . It means treasure," Rikku smiled up at him. "I know you're waiting for us . . . We'll come back again soon . . ."

And they did. They came back once a year, on Takara's birthday. Rikku came by herself, on the night he had come to her, on the night they had consummated their love and conceived their daughter.

And when Rikku died in a machina accident, he was there. She came to him and he held her and they loved each other as they did before.

The others came as well, here, to the Farplane. They were all together again, and their families kept coming to them, always on a special day.

And so the two lovers had a loving eternity together. The Warrior and the Thief.

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

**Well, there you have it . . . My slightly lemony scented one-shot. Hope you liked! Review for me!**


End file.
